Decorative sheet materials are well known in the art and are widely used as surface coverings such as for walls, countertops, ceilings, and floors. In fact, the decoration of these surface coverings is of great importance in increasing the product's marketability and consumer desirability. As an example, in ceiling acoustics, post manufacturers secondarily treat veils through processes that spray paint and particles upon the decorative surface of the veil. Acoustic board manufacturers would rather receive a pre-treated material due to both cost and performance benefits. A range of aesthetics is desired from a smooth white, textured white, smooth color, or textured color with decorative special effects.
However, decorative veils and acoustic facers formed by current methods require additional painting or post treatment, especially if decorative markings are desired. Often these post treatments compromise the acoustic performance, fire resistance, and durability. It is therefore desirable to provide a formulation and methods for forming a decorative wall or acoustic veil that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.